Tokens
Home Tokens Overview Tokens are a currency that the game uses which allows you to purchase various useful items, like card decks and med-packs, to buy or make cosmetic changes to your club, like changing its name or changing the look of your stadium, and certain actions in the game require you to spend tokens to accomplish, like listing a player on the transfer market. In addition, you can spend tokens to speed up the construction of your building upgrades. There are a variety of ways to gain tokens. Your club sponsor will provide them for you in a number of ways, depending on which sponsor you choose. You can also gain them though rewards and prizes, by watching videos, and you can gain them from specific amenities or from some tech investments. If you manage to have a positive bank balance at the end of a season then this money will also be turned into tokens for you. Finally, you may purchase tokens with real money. You can also create a token subscription which supplies you with 'x' amount of tokens per week for a fixed price. This price will be cheaper than if you went and bought the tokens straight away. The cost varies with subscription package you buy. Token Income Below is a list of how you can gain tokens: *A team that finished 1st in the league will win 24 tokens, the team that finished 2nd will gain 22 tokens, 3rd will gain 20 tokens and so on, all the way down to 2 tokens for the club that finishes in 12 place in the league. Amenities Build Amenity Plot 14 tokens Swap Amenity 14 tokens Note: an amenity will only be swapped at the end of the season. Token Subscription If you purchase one of these subscription packages then you will receive a set amount of tokens every week for every week the subscription lasts. This is a cheaper way of getting tokens than just buying them directly. Token Expenses Below is a list of the things you can buy with tokens and their various costs (this is a work in progress and so incomplete). Card Decks You can purchase decks on collectable cards, the larger the deck the more it costs, though the more you save per card. There are two types of decks you can buy. The first type is the Wild Deck, which will consist of a random selection of card types. The booster deck contains only the cards of a specific type e.g. Training cards if you bought a Training Booster Deck, or Match Tactic cards if you bought a Match Tactic Booster Deck. Purchase Wild Card Deck (10 Cards) 14 tokens Purchase Wild Card Deck (20 cards) 24 tokens Purchase Wild Card Deck (50 cards) 50 tokens Purchase Booster Deck (10 cards) 18 tokens Purchase Booster Deck (20 cards) 32 tokens Purchase Booster Deck (50 cards) 70 tokens Transfer Market There are three ways tokens can be spent in the transfer market. Enter Bidding''' 1 token''' Enter Auto-bid ' 2 tokens' Use Buy-It-Now Price ' 3 tokens' Other Costs Change Club Name ' 10 tokens' Create New Club ' 20 tokens' Buy MedPack 1 token Speed Construction Varies Complete Construction Varies